Words At Dawn And Midnight
by wordflows
Summary: Isaac makes a promise to Jenna before the events of Golden Sun unfold. During and after...will their friendship stay the same? Or will it change? Jensac.


Disclaimer: I know, I know. I've been away far too long. ^,^; Just.um.actually, it's just been me working on things and not feeling well. Sorry! Anyways, this is my first Golden Sun fanfiction. I'm writing it because.Well, I just felt inspired, is all. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything I don't own! ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~  
  
Words At Dawn And Midnight~A Golden Sun Fanfiction  
  
By Forever3330  
  
Prologue  
  
When the sun hits the tree tops in Vale you can be sure to see color flaming to life, shining through them, twinkling, making it seem as if jewels had fallen from the sky for a few precious moments before the sun climbed higher in the sky. The best place to view this is a roof, be it old and often patched, or new and not yet worn. To lay back on the straw, feeling the softness of it beneath you, feeling the sunshine begin to warm the world around you awake.it was worth it to wake up early, sometimes, just to enjoy it all.  
  
"Where IS he?!"  
  
The blonde turned his head, squinting to see who had climbed up beside him, a slim silhouette ringed in the light of the rising sun. He smiled gently as the vision cleared, coming closer. The auburn-haired girl shook her head at her friend, sighing. Her red-brown eyes held a touch of annoyance mixed with impatience. "It's Garet, Jenna. He probably slept in again. You know he hates waking up early."  
  
"When I get my hands on him..." The other twelve-year-old plopped herself down beside him, in a graceful yet relaxed way only she could manage. "At least you're here, Isaac!" Jenna beamed at him, her eyes clearing.  
  
Isaac chuckled, sky-blue eyes fixed on his friend. "It usually is only us, anyways. The others have gotten tired of getting up so early just to watch the sky. It doesn't help that they all stay up late."  
  
"Yeah, but they don't even want to watch the stars at night." Jenna frowned. "I don't see why they don't find these things beautiful. Because.they should. I know they have fun and stuff, but there are people who just find absolutely no fun or beauty in any part of this world. How can someone look around them, truly look at all of this, and say that the world, all of it, is ugly? How can they say that there is no beauty in this land?"  
  
The boy glanced over at Jenna, and sat up. "Hey, Jenna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Seeing the familiar indignant look on the girl's face, Isaac laughed, shaking his head. He focused on Jenna. "There will always be people like that. There will always be someone who is not satisfied with what they see, someone who wants something more. There will always be someone seeking power. There will always be those who aren't content with the simple and complex things, the people who can't find beauty. And people find beauty in different things. Garet, for example, finds every dream he's ever had when he picks up his sword and perfectly completes a drill. His sister, Rina, is perfectly content with her garden. For you and me, it's just being with loved ones, or out in the world. Just don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, Jenna. Because we're here, in Vale, together. You, me, Garet, everyone." Isaac smiled, his expression as gentle as ever. "Everything will always be fine. As long as we're all together, the people of Vale, our families, our town.this is heaven, isn't it?"  
  
Jenna nodded slowly. "Yeah.you're right, Isaac. I just.I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what'll happen when we're older. I know it's silly, but.I don't know what I would do without you. Without all of you, I mean." She flushed. "Everyone. We won't always be like this. People change when they grow up. But I.I don't want to."  
  
Isaac looked thoughtful. "I promise I won't leave you."  
  
"Huh?" Jenna flushed even more, looking over at the slightly blushing Isaac.  
  
"I promise I won't leave you." Isaac looked at his friend, meeting her eyes. "If we're ever made to be apart, I'll find you. I'll never leave you. I'll always be there. I won't go. I promise."  
  
"Isaac." Jenna smiled slightly. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise." He took her hand. "Besides, we'll always be together, even if we're apart. We're under the same sky, looking at the same sun, the same moon. We're walking upon the same ground."  
  
"You say the strangest things sometimes, Isaac.but you're right!" Jenna smiled, brightening. "How about this: if we're ever separated you have to look at the sky every midnight and dawn. And you always have to talk to me. As if I'm right beside you. Then, I'm sure I'll be able to hear you, even if it's only with my heart."  
  
Isaac nodded solemnly. "And you do the same, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Jenna smiled, the smile widening when Isaac smiled back.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late!" Garet panted, reaching the rooftop in record time, clambering up the ladder with more noise then Jenna or Isaac could make on purpose. "Rina made me help water her plants. Don't we have lessons with Kraden today? Man, I don't want to learn any of that stuff. I wanna fight, not use psyenergy!"  
  
"You should study harder, Garet." Isaac laughed at the redhead's disheveled state. "You never know when you might need the knowledge."  
  
Garet snorted, crossing his arms as he tumbled to a sitting position. "As if! Nothing interesting EVER happens in Vale!"  
  
"Hey! Breakfast time, Jenna!" Felix smiled up at the three, brown eyes warm. "We have to get a move on! Mom'll be mad if you're late again!"  
  
"Coming, coming!" Jenna looked at Isaac one last time before climbing down the ladder. "Remember, you promised, Isaac!"  
  
"I'll always remember." Isaac waved.  
  
"What was that about?" Garet sweatdropped.  
  
"Nothing." The other boy smiled slightly, starting down the ladder.  
  
"Nothing my butt! C'mon, tell me!"  
  
"Hmm." Isaac stared at his friend for a few moments, then stuck out his tongue before finishing his climb down. "No way!"  
  
"ISAAC! YOU GET BACK HERE!"  
  
End Prologue  
  
Notes: ^,^; Hmm. Well, reviews would be much appreciated. Bye! 


End file.
